


Magic Fingers

by SunriseRose1023



Series: 2016 SPN Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and John meet your old college roommate and some other friends for dinner. You’re all catching up and having a good time, while John has other ideas for the two of you.</p>
<p>Square Filled: Fingering</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reader insert, which means anytime you see "Y/N," it means "your name." Just insert your own name there and have fun. ;)

You jolted suddenly when you felt John’s rough, calloused palm slowly rub over your thigh. You let out a quiet laugh, glancing to your left and giving him a smile. He smiled back at you, reaching to tuck back that one piece of hair that kept falling in your eyes.

You turned back to the table, smiling at your college roommate who was sitting across from you as you reached for your glass of wine. The table was full of old friends you’d gone to school with, people who had no idea what you really did as your job. You’d told them you were a writer, which wasn’t that much of a stretch. The book deal, being a ghost writer for the mysteriously disappeared Carver Edlund, was quite lucrative, keeping you and John out of run-down motels, and that made it all worth it to you.

You took a sip of the cool, crisp white wine, then put your glass back on the table. You shifted in your seat, going to cross your legs, when John’s raspy voice in your ear made you go still.

“Don’t cross your legs. Open them for me.”

Your eyes were wide when you looked over at him, and he gave you a grin, raising his eyebrows. You leaned in closer to him, murmuring softly.

“We can’t do that here.”   
“Who says?”   
“John, these are my friends.”  
“Then you’ll have to test out your poker face, won’t you?”

You stared at him, and he tilted his head, giving you a wink.

“Y/N? What do you think?”

You tore your eyes from John, looking across the table, at the expectant eyes waiting for your answer. You gave a quiet laugh, shaking your head.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t hear the question.”   
“Yeah, because you’re too busy staring into loverboy’s eyes over there.”

The table erupted in laughter as your cheeks went red, and as a flash of boldness went through you, you spread your legs a little wider under the table, your knee bumping against John’s. He smiled widely, and you narrowed your eyes at your old best friend, Nora.

“Don’t be jealous.”

She wrinkled her nose as she smiled at you, and you sucked in a breath at the feel of John’s fingertips running up and down the inside of your thigh. You licked your lips and listened in to the conversation that was starting up, about some new electronic device that Nora’s boyfriend Evan was helping to market. You raised up in your seat, taking in a breath as you felt John’s fingers slide along the band of your panties. You leaned over, whispering in his ear.

“I’m not going to be able to do it.”  
“Try for me. I promise I’ll make it worthwhile.”

You let out a laugh, shaking your head as someone asked you a question. Nora piped up again, laying her hand on Susanna’s shoulder.

“If it’s not pink, Y/N won’t want it, am I right?”

Choruses of agreement went up around the table, and even John nodded. They laughed, and you sucked in a breath as John’s finger slid under your panties and along your increasingly-wet slit. You turned to see a smile on his face, and watched as he nodded, carrying on a conversation with Evan. It was kind of infuriating, the way he could just act like nothing was happening, while you were being tortured–

Well, maybe “tortured” wasn’t the right word. Especially when his finger slipped inside your lips, bypassing your clit and pressing into you.

You rolled your shoulders back, giving a hum, and John took that as initiative to press his finger in deeper, pulling back just a little before adding another finger. Two was what he usually used, and it usually drove you insane. And now you had to figure out a way to have an orgasm in front of your friends without them knowing, because that’s the only way this would end. Unless you hit your knees under the table and sucked John off, which could very well work, but also might get you banned from the restaurant.

You whimpered softly, shifting slightly in your seat, closing your eyes when John pressed his fingers in deeper. You glanced to your left, watching John pick up his glass of scotch and lift it to his lips, sipping the amber liquid, just as you felt him scissor his fingers inside of you. You let out a groan, immediately tilting your neck from side to side, sighing when the bones popped. You shook your head and met Nora’s questioning eyes.

“I have had a crick in my neck for two days, and it just popped.”

Alicia pointed her finger at you as she reached for her wine glass with her other hand.

“You need to go to a chiropractor. I’ve been telling you that for years.”

Susanna piped up, setting her cosmo aside.

“I have one who is just divine, and he’s a sight to look at, too.”

Alicia raised an eyebrow, and Susanna shook her head.

“I’ve only got eyes for you, baby. You know that.”

Alicia rolled her eyes, and the rest of the table laughed. John leaned over, pressing his lips to your temple, and you closed your eyes, feeling three of his thick fingers slowly push into you. You gave a whimper only he could hear, and you leaned in closer to him. He moved his mouth to your ear, muttering softly.

“You’re so wet, and you’re just getting wetter. I can feel it.”

He moved back and you whispered in his ear.

“It feels so good. Not as good as your cock, or your mouth, but good enough.”

John let out a quiet laugh, pushing deeper into you, one finger dragging along your sweet spot.

“That mouth’s going to get you in trouble, sweetheart.”

You couldn’t say anything, because all you wanted to do was moan and cry out his name and come. His fingers were relentless, pushing into you, pulling out, slipping over your sweet spot every time he moved. A thin sheen of sweat was visible on your chest, and your legs were spread as far as the chair would allow. You’d stopped sipping your wine, because now your hands were shaking, and if John didn’t stop what he was doing …

You reached over and dug your nails into his thigh. He turned away from Evan and looked at you, leaning in and putting his ear by your mouth. You gasped, hitched breaths leaving your throat as you whispered.

“I am about to come all over you and this chair if you don’t stop.”

John nodded, giving a firm thrust of his hand, and you reached up, grabbing hold of the back of his neck, holding his head where it was, burying your face in his hair. You managed not to scream, somehow managed to keep some control over your body as an orgasm washed over you, soaking John’s hand between your legs. He was smiling when you pulled away from him, and you reached under the table, your shaky hand pulling his wrist away, removing his fingers from your sensitive slit. You reached down and grabbed your purse, then smiled at the rest of the people at the table.

“Ladies room. Excuse me.”

You stood on shaky legs, taking your time getting your balance, finishing off your wine, then made your way to the bathroom. You stood at the mirror, fixing your hair and lipstick, and soon, a knock sounded at the door.

“It’s open.”

You sucked in a breath as John stepped inside, locking the door behind him, grabbing you and pulling you close, locking his lips onto yours. He freed your lips, then set his mouth on you chin, pushing it up with his hand as he kissed down your neck.

“John, this … this is the ladies’ room.”   
“No shit.”

He growled into your neck and you shivered, gasping when his hands went to your skirt and tugged it up. He literally ripped your panties off as you watched with wide eyes, and he shook his head as he unbuckled his belt.

“Ever since you walked out of the bedroom tonight, dressed like this … Fuck, baby. You look like a walking wet dream.”

You blinked, and John crowded into you.

“Tell me you want me to fuck you in the ladies’ room. Right here, right now, while all those people talk about us.”

You stared up at him, then gave him a dark grin.

“I want you to fuck me right here, John. While all those people are out there. You’ll have to watch me, because I’ll probably scream your name so loud they’ll all be able to hear it.”

John groaned, taking your face in his big hands and kissing your lips. The two of you fought for dominance of the kiss, and you finally relented when one of those hands slipped inside your shirt, cupping your breast before pinching your nipple. He unbuttoned the rest of your buttons, giving you a grin before he pushed your strapless bra down, causing your breasts to pop free.

You reached out and unzipped John’s pants, laughing against his lips when you grasped him without the barrier of boxer-briefs. The laughter faded into a moan when he grasped your hips, lifting you up and pressing you against the wall. You wrapped your legs around his waist, both of you moaning as his cock pushed inside of you.

You closed your eyes, head falling back to the wall you were pressed against, a smile on your face at the feeling of completeness that only ever came when you and John were as close as two people could be. You blinked your eyes open, lifting your head to see him smiling as he stared at you, and you nodded. He raised an eyebrow.

“You sure? This isn’t going to be easy, baby.”

You ran your tongue over your teeth, biting your bottom lip.

“Do it.”

You gasped at the sudden thrust he gave, eyes closing and a low moan escaping as he set up an almost-brutal rhythm. You moaned, giving little high-pitched gasps as John continued to pound into you, groaning into your neck, muttering your name over and over again. You reached up and dug your fingers into his shoulders, tunneling your fingers in his hair and giving a tug as you sucked in a breath, letting out a scream that he swallowed as he pressed his lips to yours while you came in a thunderous orgasm.

He was right behind you, burying his face between your breasts as his hips stuttered and stilled, a warmth coming over your body as he filled you with his come.

* * *

 

Your feet slowly landed on the floor, John’s thigh between yours the only thing that kept you from sliding to the floor. You gave a moan, shaking your head, and John gave a wheezing laugh.

“Damn, baby.”

You stumbled to the sink, groaning when you caught sight of your reflection. Rumpled clothes, ruined hair, makeup everywhere. John licked his lips as he watched you, tucking himself back in his pants and fixing his clothes.

“Tell ‘em you got sick. Bad shrimp or something.”

You pursed your lips, nodding your head.

“That could explain why I look a hot mess.”   
“Or you could just tell them the truth.”

You let out a laugh, reaching up to tuck your breasts back in your bra.

“’Hey guys, I just had the fuck of my life in the bathroom!’ Yeah, that will go over well.”

John laughed, walking up behind you and kissing your temple, taking over the task of buttoning up your shirt as you watched his thick fingers move gracefully. You smiled, gently elbowing him.

“If anything, I think _you_ ought to give them the excuse.”   
“Me? Why?”   
“Because you’re the one who started all this with your business up under the table.”

John smiled.

“’Hey guys, I started fingering Y/N earlier, and we had to finish it off by fucking in the bathroom, and now I’ve got to get her home, because I am nowhere near done with her tonight.’ Think that’ll be good enough?”

You blinked, pursing your lips, twisting your hair into a ponytail.

“On second thought, I’ll just run and tell them goodbye. Let them think what they want. You go get the car. And hurry.”

You pulled open the door, leaving John laughing behind you as he dug his keys out of his pocket.


End file.
